


Mating Season

by BrittWritesPokemon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And He Knows It, Biting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Mating Press, Not ABO AU, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Pregnancy Kink, Raihan Is A Sexy Bastard, Reader Gets Railed, Rough Sex, Smut, Story Starts With Fluff, Swearing, Then It Becomes Lime, Then It's Filth, i'm still not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWritesPokemon/pseuds/BrittWritesPokemon
Summary: A small mistake on your part has caused Raihan to discover your hidden fantasy of being 'bred.' Dominant as he is, your boyfriend is more than happy to give you what you want.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 517





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> Looooord have mercy on me. Raihan is just... goddamn.
> 
> *Also posted on Wattpad*

The early morning sun shined through the blinds, slightly warming your cheeks. Your recently hatched Deino and Dreepy were curled up against you in little bundles, seeking your body heat as they slept peacefully. Raihan was already awake, so you had the bed all to yourself. 

It was the weekend, and more precisely, it was one of your rare weekends off from the hospital, which you worked at as a nurse. You didn't get many days off, and you often worked overtime with twelve-hour shifts with the occasional sixteen-hour shift. It was a busy and challenging job, so needless to say, the opportunity to sleep in and do absolutely nothing productive of your day was much welcomed.

The atmosphere was so quaint and damn near perfect, not a thing to disturb your peace and quiet. The typically bouncy baby dragons were snoring softly instead of giving you a headache from their chaotic personalities, and the lack of Raihan in your bed meant that you weren't getting nearly pushed onto the floor due to those long legs of his. 

Your phone was muted as you'd be damned if the hospital called you on your day off for another overtime shift. It's happened to you much too often. You deserved some rest just as much as any other person in Galar, you thought. You were human, not a machine.

However, you scrunched your nose in annoyance when you heard a few loud thuds, followed by Raihan yelping in your backyard.

"Goodra! What's gotten into you? Let go of me, please! I've got to run!"

With a heavy sigh, your eyes slowly fluttered open as you turned your attention to your bedroom window, which connected to the backyard. Even though it was closed, Raihan's voice sounded loud and clear, and you could hear him as if he was right next to you. Even the babies had shifted a little from his volume.

You tapped at your phone's screen, glancing at the time. You felt the need to slam your head into a wall when you noticed that it was only nine in the morning. 

It was only nine in the morning, and Raihan was already having issues and being an idiot. What a record!

You kept your gaze fixated on the window, trying to figure out if you should bother to make sure that everything was alright. The thought of leaving your boyfriend to wallow in his own issues for waking you up came to mind, though.

But when you didn't hear another sound out of your boyfriend, you shrugged and laid back down, sighing happily when you were met with the comfort of your pillows once again. Your Deino lazily crawled up to your head so that he could rest his face in the crook of your neck. You laughed softly at the adorable pokémon and gently scratched the top of his head, making him purr happily. Yeah, you were much too comfy to bother getting up.

Besides, you figured that Raihan would be able to handle whatever situation was going on at the moment. 

"N-No, wait! Don't cry, Goodra," Raihan shrieked rather frantically.

Okay, maybe he wouldn't be able to handle the situation on his own.

You rose from your bed and flung the blankets off of you as you made way to your closet, grumbling a few curses under your breath. As you picked out a jacket, you heard rustling coming from your bed, and when you peeked over your shoulder, you saw that the two sleeping babies were now wide awake from all the commotion. They stretched and yawned before looking at you with big, happy grins.

As soon as you opened your bedroom door, Dreepy and Deino raced passed you with little squeals. You almost envied the insane amount of energy they had right after waking up. Hell, they were already waiting for you at the back door: Deino was bouncing up and down, while Dreepy did little backflips as he floated.

How you managed to live in a house full of hyperactive people and pokémon while you were much more relaxed, you had no idea. Oh well, it was definitely fun. There was never a dull day with Raihan and the dragons around.

Upon stepping foot outside, you were immediately met with Raihan's Goodra holding your boyfriend in what seemed to be a bone-crushing hug as tears streamed down her face. Your Kommo-o, who had always been an early riser, watched the scene with a concerned and confused look. 

Though Kommo-o's face soon contorted into an expression of pure horror when the excited babies sprinted in his direction to launch themselves at 'big brother' Kommo-o.

As for Raihan, his eyes darted in your direction once he heard the door slide open. The look he was giving you practically screamed and begged for assistance.

You blinked at the scene, looking at it incredulously as you wondered what the hell happened for the sweet dragon to be so upset.

"Rai, what the heck did you do to Goodra?" You asked.

"Nothing, I swear! I was just heading out to the gym. I've got challengers to battle today and all," he said, wheezing slightly whenever Goodra tightened her hold.

You noticed that Goodra's hiccups became more frantic when Raihan mentioned that he was going to battle his challengers. You had already put two and two together, but your boyfriend seemed to be a little slow. The poor dragon didn't seem to want Raihan to leave without her. Bless her. She was too precious.

You walked over to the pair and gave the purple dragon a few pats to get her attention.

"Aw... there, there, sweetie," you cooed, causing Goodra's attention to shift to you.

"You're upset that Raihan's going to battle without you, is that right?" You asked.

Goodra whined, ever so slightly nodding in a shy manner. Her grip on Raihan had loosened enough for him to squirm out of her hold.

Raihan scratched the back of his head, a concerned look adorning his features. "Really? Shoot, I didn't know you felt so strongly about that."

Goodra nodded with a pout as she gently nuzzled Raihan. In response, Raihan hugged her head with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, girl. You know that I love you. I promise I'll bring you tomorrow. How does that sound?" He asked with a grin.

Goodra squealed happily as she smiled, agreeing with Raihan's proposition.

"You better hold on to that promise. If you make her cry again, I'm deleting your social media accounts," you threatened.

Raihan raised his hands in mock surrender. "Whoa now, (Y/N). No need to do anything so drastic. And besides, I never break my promises!"

You laughed softly. "I can't argue with that," you said.

You turned to Goodra. "Gooey, how about I whip up a huge batch of sweets today?" you asked, making her eyes sparkle. She had a huge sweet tooth.

"Hey... who said you could give my pokémon a bunch of junk food?" Raihan asked in a playful tone.

"You're just saying that because you want them all to yourself, doofus."

"Maybe..." he mumbled.

You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend before smirking at Goodra. "You should go hang out with Kommo-o today. I think he'd like your presence."

The dragon's eyes immediately widened as a small blush dusted her cheeks. She turned to your Kommo-o's direction before looking back at you once more as if she was asking if she really should. 

Her adorable behaviour had both you and Raihan chuckling. His Goodra had always had the biggest and most apparent crush on your Kommo-o, but she was so shy around him.

"Go on, don't be shy! You won't bother him. I'm sure he'd appreciate some help in watching the rambunctious babies," you said.

You peeked at Kommo-o, laughing when you saw that your Deino and Dreepy were giving the larger dragon a run for his money. Kommo-o looked so done with life itself as Dreepy kept floating up to his face to poke at his nose, while Deino chewed and played with his tail.

"Yeah... the big guy could definitely use some help," Raihan said.

Goodra giggled with a dopey, lovestruck look on her face as she nodded before heading off to your trio of dragons. You mumbled a little 'aw' under your breath when you saw Kommo-o visibly relax and sigh in relief once Goodra approached him.

You began to head back indoors so that you could let the pokémon play together, Raihan was following closely. Taking a final peek at the group, it looked as though the two babies were already settling down with Goodra's motherly presence.

Once inside, you flopped onto the living room couch, yawning slightly as you weren't completely awake right away. Raihan smiled and sat next to you before hugging you tightly against him. He pecked the top of your head adoringly, making you laugh softly.

"Thanks for the help back there. I'm sorry for waking you up so early on your day off," he said.

You shook your head. "Don't worry about it, Rai."

"But I feel bad. You deserve some rest too, babe," he said as he ran his fingers through your hair.

You smiled at Raihan's concern. Though the man was seen as loud, confident and wild due to the way he portrays himself in battle, Raihan was one of the sweetest people you've met. He was so doting, always making sure that you were happy and comfortable. As much of a silly dork as he was, Raihan never failed to give you his full attention and make you feel special. He was, surprisingly, a very gentle man with you.

Well, he was gentle in most aspects.

You pulled away from Raihan's embrace to give him a quick peck on his lips. "I swear, Rai, it's fine. I'm not even that annoyed anymore. I mean, if you feel _that_ bad, you can always make it up to me when you get home later."

Raihan's lips curled into a slight smirk. "Oh, I'll make it up to you, alright."

"Raihan, it's too early to deal with your perverted bullshit," you said as you felt your face somewhat heat up.

He shrugged, playfully winking at you. "I never mentioned anything perverted. You're the one who has a dirty mind here, babe."

You crossed your arms, clicking your tongue and looking away from him as your face became an evident crimson colour. 

"I- Weren't you supposed to leave?" You blurted.

Raihan laughed at your little display of embarrassment. "What? Trying to get rid of me all of a sudden?"

"Yes. Shoo."

Your words went completely over his head as he held onto your hips to pull you closer to him. He peppered your face with feather-light kisses. As much as you wanted to keep up your little attitude act, you couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"I-I mean it! You're gonna be late, dork," you said between your laughs.

"See? There's that cute lil' smile... you love me!" He said with a grin.

"Yes, alright, I do love you! Happy?" You said.

He pulled away from your face, nodding in satisfaction with a smile. "Yes, very."

Before you could say anything, he leaned in, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss that you were more than happy to reciprocate. Raihan had always been such a great kisser, so you'd be damned to turn one down.

You felt little shivers run down your spine as Raihan's pointed tooth gently nipped at your bottom lip. You felt his lips curl into a slight smirk at your involuntary reaction. It was beyond your control; you absolutely loved that sharp fang of his. It gave him a look that made you go wild, and you loved it when he used it on you. The way he would always lightly glide it against your flesh, and the love bites he left you always felt heavenly, even if you tended to deny it.

You knew that Raihan was aware of your love for little nibbles on your skin, but you didn't think that he knew to which extent you actually loved them. 

And as if he was reading your mind, Raihan pulled away from your lips so that he could take them lower to your neck. You squealed lightly with a blush forming upon your cheeks when you felt Raihan nibble at your flesh, sucking it slightly.

"R-Rai! Wha- why?!" You blurted.

He pulled away from your neck with a chuckle followed by a smug-looking smirk. You glared at him as you rubbed at the sore area of your neck he had bitten. 

"Damn it, Raihan. I'm gonna have another mark," you said.

He laughed at your reaction, knowing fully that although it embarrassed you, you loved it. "How are people going to know that you're my woman?" He teased.

"Pff. With the ridiculous amount of selfies you post of us, I don't think that there can be any doubt. Besides, you're a celebrity, of course, people know that the amazing and handsome dragon tamer is dating some random nurse," you said.

He flicked your forehead. "Screw that, (Y/N). You're the best nurse," he said, genuinely meaning it.

You smiled and hugged him, curling up to his chest. "Thanks, Raihan."

He chuckled as he held you against his body for a few seconds before looking at the clock, eyes widening slightly when he noticed what time it was.

"Aw shit, I'm late!" He said as he pulled away, getting up from the couch rather quickly.

You raised a brow, smirking ever so slightly. "I told you."

He pouted at you as he rummaged through his hoodie's pockets, making sure he had everything he needed before leaving.

"I got distracted by your cuteness," he countered.

"Don't pin this on me, you oaf."

Once he confirmed that he had everything, he leaned down, pressing his lips against yours one last time.

"I'll see you later, but text me if there's anything, okay? I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"I love you too. Good luck with your matches!" You said.

As Raihan opened the front door, he turned back to you with a smirk. "Yeah. Good luck to my challengers."

You rolled your eyes. "Yeah, okay. Go, you cocky bastard."

Raihan's chuckle was the last thing you heard before he left the house, heading to his gym for another day of battling.

Once he left, you sighed as you already missed his presence. You definitely liked having Raihan all to yourself when you were off from work, even if he could be a handful. He was often busy himself with challengers, especially during the highest peak of the gym challenge.

You got up so that you could look out of your backyard window, smiling softly when you noticed that the pokémon were all fast asleep and cuddled up with one another. Your Kommo-o's head rested atop Goodra's, and the babies were curled up against the older dragons. 

It seemed like you had the house to yourself until Raihan got home, and you weren't quite sure what to do with your time. You knew that you should be using your free time to get some much-needed work around the house done, but you had to be honest with yourself: you wouldn't get anything done.

So, you opted to flop back down onto the couch, turning on the television and tuning into the Hammerlocke Stadium Live Feed to catch your wonderful boyfriend in action. As you waited for the cameras to start rolling, you pulled up your phone to lurk about your favourite blogs as you haven't had a chance to catch up with them lately. 

You followed various blogs about nursing in particular, whether they be funny medical-related memes or nurse problems. You also followed blogs about pokémon breeders because hatchlings were absolutely adorable, and you found helpful tips on raising younger pokémon. Baking was another thing you followed, as you were always eager to try new dessert recipes for your household.

And there was another type of blog that you followed. It was a mature, not safe for work blog about breeding fetishes. 

It was, undeniably, your biggest secret. Not even Raihan knew about your desire to engage in such a kink. You would be mortified if he were to find out as you've always thought that it was a bit of a taboo topic. You haven't met anyone, excluding in online forums, that have this particular fantasy, which led you to believe that it wasn't extremely common.

Raihan had always been very open about sex, not being one to be afraid to voice what he wanted to do or try. And with all of the time you've been with him, he has never mentioned anything about a breeding fetish. So, you ultimately decided to take the safe route and keep your fantasy to yourself.

The risk of pregnancy got you off, big time. Though you were on the pill as you were still a responsible adult, and you were more than aware that you weren't ready for a child. But despite that, the thought of being treated like an animal in heat drove you wild.

Raihan already did a fantastic job in pleasuring you, and he was pretty close to, unknowingly, fulfilling your hidden desires. Since you were on the pill, it wasn't uncommon for him to raw you, though he always pulled out of you. You just wished you had the courage to tell him that you wanted to be filled up. He was already dominant and so good with dirty talk. If he just upped that dominance tenfold and treated you like his mate with a bit degrading sex talk, you would be forever grateful to him.

But you didn't know how to bring it up, or if the embarrassment was even worth it in the first place. It wasn't that you didn't trust him with your secrets; you were just scared of rejection and making a fool of yourself. Though you knew better than to succumb to your insecurities as Raihan was much too good of a man to be immature about such a topic, you couldn't help it.

Your attention went to the television when the cameras switched on, now focusing on Raihan's battle. 

You weren't sure if it was a good idea to watch Raihan in action with all of the impure thoughts floating about in your head. His fierce and smug battle demeanour reminded you of the same energy he brought in the bedroom. And that damned fang of his. You would kill for him to sink it just a bit deeper than what he already did as he held you firmly in place.

You subconsciously rubbed at the love bite Raihan had left you before leaving, though you quickly caught yourself and removed your hand from your neck. You blushed at your own thoughts; they were getting to be a bit much. It wasn't worth working yourself up over them. They were fantasies and nothing more. Nothing would ever come of them, you were sure of it.

But that didn't stop you from pulling up a porn website, which was all about breeding fetishes. Since you were home alone, it was the perfect time to watch a few videos. Though you knew that it wasn't the best idea. The more you watched them, the more you longed for Raihan to 'breed' you.

The men in the videos were ruthless, and the women were entirely at their mercy. You couldn't help but picture yourself and your boyfriend in such roles: Raihan keeping you firmly in place as he fucked you from behind, biting at your flesh and whispering degrading filth to you while you would be helpless and could only take him for as long as he wanted.

You were so absorbed in the filth on your screen that you hadn't noticed just how long you spent watching the raunchy films. When you lifted your attention from your phone, you noticed that the cameras for the Hammerlocke Live Footage had turned off, meaning that Raihan's battles had finished.

You stared at the clock on your phone in disbelief: had you seriously been watching porn for the past two hours? Geez, what a winner you were. 

But then, panic started to churn inside of you as you realized that Raihan would be home any second. So, you quickly turned off your phone's screen before carelessly throwing the device onto the table in front of you. You then grabbed the remote to switch the channel, and you laid down to try to make it look like you were merely lounging about over corrupting your mind.

You were thankful that you reacted so quickly as barely two minutes later, the front door's lock clicked open, and in came Raihan.

"Heya, Rai!" You greeted casually.

"Have you been lounging on the couch all this time?" He teased as he took off his hoodie and shoes.

"Yes. Problem?"

"Nah. I'd probably do the same if I worked as much as you," he said. "But I'm disappointed that I'm not smelling any sweets," he said, keeping his tone playful so you knew that he wasn't serious.

"The pokémon were all sleeping, so I figured I'd wait," you said as you sat upright.

_'It's because I was busy watching breeding pornos.'_

"I'll let it slide this time," he said.

He leaned down to give you a sweet kiss on the lips, and it took everything out of you to not moan at the contact.

"Did you watch my matches?" He asked.

_'Absolutely not.'_

"Yeah, you did great!"

He smiled, genuinely happy. "Thanks, babe. I'm just a bit embarrassed by that last match. It's not often that I lose."

You blinked. You were so far gone in your sins that you hadn't even noticed that he lost a battle.

Still, you managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, love. You win some, and you lose some, but that doesn't change the fact that you're amazing," you said. Even though you didn't see his battles due to your attention being... elsewhere, you truly meant your words.

He chuckled. "Glad you haven't lost your admiration for me," he said. "But I swear, that kid's got mad potential. Champ Victor's gotta be on his guard."

You nodded in approval, even if you had no idea what this challenger was like.

But then, Raihan had the audacity to strip his shirt in front of you like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"What are you doing?" You asked through gritted teeth at your boyfriend's actions. As if you weren't horny enough, this hot bastard had to exist.

He smirked before starting to head towards your shared bedroom. "I'm gonna change into something more casual and wanted a head start."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Are you sure it's not just because you want to show off?" You asked.

Raihan stopped in his tracks, looking back at you. "Can it be both?"

You glared at him with a blush dusting your face, making Raihan laugh at you as he entered your bedroom.

Fucking Raihan.

When he emerged from the bedroom, he was dressed in some loose navy blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His hair was still pulled back in his usual ponytail, and he still wore his bandana.

You scooted to the side so that he could sit next to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders before pulling you against his broad chest.

"Hey, we should totally take a lazy afternoon selfie for my page! What do you say?" He asked.

You rolled your eyes. "Sure."

Raihan looked around for his phone. "Oh, I left my phone in the bedroom."

You reached for yours as it was still atop the table. "Here, I'll use mine and send it to you."

You opened up your phone, only to freeze for a few seconds when you noticed that you had not closed your web browser, meaning that the porn website you had been scrolling through earlier was there in all of its glory, staring back at you, mocking you.

When you came back down to earth, you paled and scrambled to shut the internet app to open up your camera, mumbling curses underneath your breath.

You hung on to the slight sliver of hope that Raihan hadn't noticed, but your blood ran cold when your phone was snatched out of your hand.

"Whoa. I'm so not going to pretend that I didn't see that just now," Raihan said.

"It's not what it looks like! Just give it back, please!" You exclaimed frantically.

Yeah, bullshit. Who were you going to convince with such a golden statement? Certainly not Raihan as he completely disregarded your comment. You groaned in embarrassment, hiding your face in your hands as Raihan scrolled through the website with wide eyes.

After a minute passed, which felt like an eternity, Raihan let out a low whistle. "Oooh, boy."

You peeked through your fingers, noticing that your boyfriend was smirking at you as he twirled your phone in his hand.

"Something tells me that you weren't watching my matches," he teased, making you groan again.

"So, breeding kink, huh?" He said, setting your phone down.

You bit your lip and slowly nodded. There was no point in trying to deny it at this point. You could only hope that Raihan wouldn't judge you too heavily.

"How long have you been into this?" He asked.

"I- for a long time. Even before we met," you admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said softly.

"I guess I was just, I don't know, embarrassed? I always assumed you wouldn't be into it since you've never mentioned anything about this fetish, and you're pretty open to spewing all of your sexual thoughts," you said.

He chuckled at your comment. "Well, I've never done anything or been with anyone that has a breeding fetish, I'll be honest. But..." he put his hand on your knee, slowly snaking it up your thigh "... I've seen pornos, and I've got to say: I think I'd definitely enjoy doing that to you."

"Yeah? Really?" You asked, your voice quivered with both hope and desire.

Raihan licked his lips. "Oh yeah. Definitely..." he squeezed your thigh "...but just to be sure, any dos and don'ts you want to give me? I want to make sure that I give you exactly what you've always wanted."

You gulped at the look Raihan was giving you. If you told him what you wanted, you knew that he would be able to take you for one of the wildest rides of your life. It was that simple, and you should have never doubted your boyfriend when it came to your sexual desires in the first place. 

And so, everything came pouring out of you. 

"Treat me like my body belongs to you, and you can do whatever the fuck you want with me. No matter how much I whine and beg that I've had enough, shut me up, because I'm your little mate in heat, and you're the alpha. Don't even think for a second about being gentle with me. You have to claim me and make me bear your kids. Keep me in place, bite down anywhere you want on my body. You can degrade me all you want; you have all the rights to do that. Trust me, shit like that gets me off. I want you to fill me up with your cum."

Raihan felt shivers running down his spine at your needy, desperate tone. You were practically offering yourself to him, and it had his cock rigid and throbbing.

"Think you can do that for me... master?" You muttered.

That was the last straw for him. His breath was heavy and ragged as he picked you up from the couch to head towards your bedroom.

"Yeah... I'm gonna treat you real good," he said as he laid you down onto the bed.

He took a few steps back from the bed. "Strip," came his commanding voice.

"I-"

"You're going to get rid of everything, and I'm going to watch you," he said, not giving you a chance to say anything.

You whimpered slightly as you removed your clothing under the lustful gaze of your man. You had never stripped for him, Raihan had always taken it upon himself to rip your clothes from your body. 

And now, you were fully exposed to him. You couldn't help the blush as he openly, slowly and thoroughly analyzed your body, letting out a low and satisfied groan of approval.

"That's a good girl. Spread your legs for me, let me see that pretty cunt," he said.

You did as he asked, showing him just how excited you were. It just dawned to you how painfully horny you were. In the two hours of porn you had watched, not once had you touched yourself. You really couldn't help snaking your hand between your legs to play with your swollen clit.

But Raihan was having none of it as he glared at you with a low growl. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

You shakily removed your hand. "N-No, master."

Raihan smirked. He loved being called master; it had always turned him on beyond words. But there was something about that term that hit him even harder knowing the current role he had.

He discarded his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He made sure to run his fingers along his sculpted abs to rile you up further. Then, he approached you so that he stood by the side of the bed, towering over your smaller frame. He slowly pulled his sweatpants down, making you bite your lip in anticipation. 

And when his length sprung free, you exhaled shakily. No matter how many times Raihan fucked you, his cock was always a sight. A monster was what it was, and it never failed to have you screaming at his mercy.

Amidst the hot air of the room, Raihan looked down at the mess you were with hungry eyes and a seductive smirk.

You couldn't help but stare at his cock, which didn't go unnoticed by Raihan. "Damn, you really want this big dick, huh? Look at you... shit, you're dripping onto the sheets."

Raihan pumped his throbbing cock as he took in the sight of you: you were all sprawled out and exposed to him, your chest was heaving as your mouth was agape with your tongue sticking out in the slightest, and a thin layer of sweat coated your body as your legs shook in need and desperation.

"Fuck. Do you have any idea what you look like right now? My pretty little bitch in heat," he smirked.

You whimpered at his words, and your body shook with arousal. You bucked your hips upwards, silently pleading him to fuck you and take control of your body.

Raihan was heavily getting invested in this alpha male role. He was more than pleased at the thought of using your body as he pleased for the purpose of impregnating you, making you carry his children. The thought of your pussy dripping with his cum made him throb, and he knew that it was what you wanted.

"Master, please... I need your cum," you begged.

Your pleas had Raihan chuckling rather darkly. He would keep you waiting longer, but he couldn't deny the overwhelming urge to slam his dick inside of you. 

He climbed onto the bed, running his large hands along your trembling thighs until he cupped your pussy, you were so warm and wet for him.

He slipped three of his fingers inside of you with ease from how excited you were, pumping them at a teasingly slow pace. He needed to stretch you properly for his size, though from feeling your slick walls, he was sure that you were more than ready for him.

"Look at you, you're so desperate for me," he said in a low and husky voice. You could hear how lustful he was for you.

You whimpered as you felt his fingers curl inside of you, his ministrations combined with the building anticipation of what was about to transpire had you weak.

Raihan was a time bomb in bed. One moment, he's taking his time in edging you on, teasing you and toying with your body. The next moment, he's absolutely destroying you. You're never quite sure when his cock will be plunged deep inside of you. He's always been unpredictable.

He retracted his long fingers from you, licking his fingers clean from your excitement. He growled slightly as he did so, the taste of you awoke a form of animalistic instinct inside of him. The thought of being your alpha, to breed you, was something he had surprisingly never thought of before, but damn was he glad of your little slip-up. He had never been so hard in his life, this was a whole new fetish for him, but he loved every second of it.

He had a firm grip on your legs as he raised them, tucking your knees near your head and leaving you completely exposed and vulnerable to your lover.

"Hm... look at that body, all for me to breed. You want me to shoot a thick load of cum deep inside of you, don't you?" He said as he crawled over your body.

"Y-Yes master! Fuck, yes!"

He looked down at you, watching your expression twist into one of desperation as he rested his cock on your heat. You looked so cute.

He leaned down to your ear, his warm and shaky breath sent many shivers down your spine.

"Today, you're my little bitch, and I'm going to cum inside of you over and over again until you can't hold anymore," he whispered in your ear, though there was an undertone of aggression.

Without warning, his cock was thrust deep inside of you, making you scream in both surprise and delight. The mating press position allowed a deeper penetration that you had never felt before, you could feel the tip of his cock already hitting your cervix, and he hadn't even started fucking you yet.

He began with slow yet powerful and deep thrusts, taking his time to make you feel his dick in its entirety. He knew how to make you squirm and come undone.

You were so small compared to him; his frame easily overpowered yours as his body pressed yours firmly into the sheets. It was so easy for him to assert his dominance over you, and he fucking adored it.

"Fuuuck babe. Thinking about you being pregnant is making me so fucking hard," he groaned.

You moaned at his words and his increasing pace. His length hit every one of your sweet spots with such precision and power with every deep and rough thrust

"When they'll see you, all knocked up with my arm around your waist, they'll know that I'm the one who did that to you..." he said, growling as he trailed off.

"Yeeeah... they'll know that you're my territory, that you belong to me," he said.

A series of incoherent cusses left your mouth as Raihan picked up his pace again, rapidly thrusting his hips into you. The words that left him had him feeling possessive of you: his mate.

"Yes, master! I belong to you! P-Please go faster... my womb is begging for your cum, master," you begged.

Raihan chuckled rather darkly as he made you scream and arch your back as he slammed himself inside of you again, encouraged by your filthy words.

"What a good girl. Don't worry. I'm not planning to stop until I blow my load," he growled.

He leaned down, resting his face in the crook of your neck, licking and sinking his fang into your flesh, growling as he did so.

He was thoroughly fucking you. His thick cock continuously hit your cervix, making you see stars. Raihan was beyond feral, enjoying his role as your alpha.

"Shit. Your cunt's taking me so good. You like being defiled, huh? You like being used?"

You couldn't form any words. You _were_ being used, and you _were_ being defiled, and you loved it. The only sound that was louder than the slapping of your skin and Raihan's were your screams of ecstasy.

Soon enough, your body couldn't handle it anymore. You gasped and panted as your abdomen became unbearably tight, and your walls tightened around Raihan's cock, squeezing him and making him hiss in pleasure.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you, babe? Go ahead, cum for your master," he groaned.

And you did.

He relentlessly railed you, violently edging you to your orgasm, which you greedily released with a loud scream.

Feeling you cum around his dick had him going berserk. He rammed himself deep inside of you one last time as he spilled his cum deep inside your pussy. He kept himself steady as he emptied his load, smirking at your satisfied expression. You looked like you could cum a second time right then and there. 

Raihan was the type of man who came a lot; you knew that much from always being covered in it whenever he pulled out of you as he always aimed for your chest. Actually having his seed inside of you was one of the most fantastic feeling in the world.

You both panted heavily as Raihan rested his face in the crook of your neck, coming down from the high your orgasms brought. He made no move to remove himself from you, keeping his cock plugged firmly inside of you.

"Thank you, Raihan. That was amazing," you said breathlessly.

Your expression turned into one of confusion when Raihan chuckled against your neck, though you soon moaned in overstimulation as Raihan thrust his hips once more.

He removed his face from your neck, looking down at you with the biggest smirk you've ever seen. He still had that dark, lustful glint in his eyes.

"I meant it when I said that I'd fill you until you can't take anymore. I'm not done fucking that pretty little pussy. Do you understand, babe? I'm not done with you."

"O-Oh..." you stuttered with a blush.

He pulled out of you, and you had a brief moment to admire the fact that his erection still stood hard as ever, even after the intense orgasm.

You squeaked in surprise when you were flipped onto your stomach, Raihan promptly lifted your ass high up in the air and firmly pressed your face into the sheets.

You turned your head to the side so that your voice wouldn't be muffled. "M-Master? SHIT!"

You immediately lost your train of thoughts as Raihan plunged himself inside of you, once more, without warning you. Your walls immediately quivered at the sudden intrusion; your body was still recovering from that last earth-shattering orgasm.

And he wasted no time in setting a rough and ruthless pace, completely reducing you into a pathetic state of incoherent screams at the overstimulation that coursed through your body. Raihan huffed heavily, loud groans falling from his lips as he took you from behind.

Droplets of your excitement flew out of your pussy with every deep thrust, encouraging Raihan further. 

"Fuuuck... you're still so fucking wet. You're such a little whore for me, aren't you?" he growled.

You weren't able to answer as you were much too far gone in your ecstasy. That fact alone made Raihan chuckle, and you could make out undertones of both mockery and satisfaction. He was damn proud of himself to have practically rendered you unable to utter a thing besides pleas for more of his cock.

"What's wrong? Can't say anything?" He mocked.

Suddenly, his hand came down hard on your ass, making you shriek at the stinging sensation of both pain and pleasure. He rubbed at the area before giving you another smack.

"Y-Yes master! I'm... aah, your little w-whore!" You managed to scream.

He snaked his hand between your legs, pressing his thumb against your clit before rubbing rapid circles on it. You were dripping onto his hand as he did so, and you could barely keep yourself together at the added sensation.

"Fuck yes, you are, and you want more of my cum, don't you? You loved that first load, and now you can't get enough, huh?" He growled.

At the lack of an answer, he pinched your clit, making you scream. "Well?" He practically snarled.

"Aaah! Y-Yes, master! M-More... n-need more cum!" You moaned.

"And you'll get just that," he said.

He wouldn't be able to hold much longer if he continued to rail you as he was, and neither would you. He especially wouldn't be able to keep himself together after he felt your walls clamp down on him once more as you came around his dick with a loud scream of his name.

To end things, he pulled you up so that you sat in his lap with your back against his chest, ramming you one last time with a deep thrust. He bit down on the flesh of the crook of your neck as he emptied his cum inside of you. One of his large hands tightly gripped your breasts while the other one held onto your hip. 

You moaned in absolute bliss at the way Raihan was treating you. Biting down on your skin as he came inside of you was a scenario that you had always fantasized about, and it was finally coming true. 

And once everything was over, you collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch your breath and stay awake after the thorough pounding you had just gotten. You couldn't be more satisfied.

Raihan gasped for air himself, smiling in satisfaction at the final results. The cum, his cum, that was pouring out of you, combined with the tired mess you were told him that his performance was satisfactory. And that's exactly what he wanted: to make your fantasies become a reality and pleasure you in whatever ways you wanted. And Raihan had fun himself. This was a kink that he would definitely have to act out with you more.

Raihan laid down next to you, pulling the covers over both your bodies, playing with your hair as he waited for you to recover.

"Are you still conscious?" He teased when your breathing steadied.

You let out a tired laugh as you rolled over to face him. "Barely."

"So, does that mean I did well?" He asked, wanting confirmation from you.

"You were perfect, Raihan. I can't thank you enough for making this happen for me," you said.

He smiled. "I'm glad, but don't be afraid to open up to me about things in the future, sexual or not. I love you too much to judge you, (Y/N)."

"I will, Raihan. I love you too," you said as you pecked his lips.

When you pulled away, your eyes widened as you were struck with realization, making Raihan tilt his head at you in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

You ran your hand through your hair with a nervous chuckle escaping you. "I... I just realized that the dragons were still in the backyard. I hope we didn't scar them too much."

Raihan blinked before getting up to peek behind the bedroom curtain. He saw both Kommo-o and Goodra blushing madly with wide eyes as they covered the baby dragons' ears.

Raihan looked back at you and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely traumatized."

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do and want to show me a little extra love? You can always support me on Ko-fi, which is, of course, 100% optional: https://ko-fi.com/bloodybritt26


End file.
